In the Darkness
by Meli teh Dark One
Summary: Yugi is kidnapped. His friends have to save him. Blah blah blah. Sorry, I cant write summarys


_This is my first fanfic! Please R&R and I know that my grammer isnt the greatest, but you can only expect so much from a fourteen year-older. Enjoy!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was midnight, and Yugi was walking home. He hoped that his Grandpa wasn't too angry with him. He walked up to the front door of the game shop and tugged on the door. It was locked.

'Why would Gramps lock the door when I'm not home?' He thought. He searched his pocket for the key. It was gone. "Oh great!" He said out loud. "How do I get in?" He knocked several times, but there was no answer. 'Where could Gramps have gone?' He wondered, because Grandpa would have never locked the door when Yugi wasn't home, unless he'd gone out. 'What do I do now?'

Maybe, he could stay at one of his friend's house for the night? But who's house could he stay at? Jonouchi was probably out of the question, Yugi wasn't even sure where Honda lived, and Anzu was a girl, so that was just stupid. Yugi decided to ask Yami what he ought to do. Yugi closed his eyes to talk to his other self.

'What should I do, Yami?'

_'I'm not sure, Yugi. This is very bad. Were locked out and we have no place to go. Maybe Jonouchi isn't out of the question though, depends on his dad's mood. I think we should give it a shot.'_

'Good idea, Yami. I hope Jonouchi's dad isn't too drunk tonight.' Yugi started walking through the darkness, towards Jonouchi's house. He didn't notice the dark shadow following him, until it covered his mouth. Yugi thrashed around and dropped his duel disk, but doing so, he realized that he was weakening. 'Cloroform' He thought, but then fainted. The man dragged him off into the darkness.

"Hey, Gramps. Where's Yugi?" Jonouchi asked when he, Honda and Anzu walked into the game shop the next morning. They were surprised that Yugi wasn't waiting there for them. Grandpa Moutou turned around and looked strangly at Jonouchi.

"I thought he was with you." Grandpa replied. "He wasn't home when I came back."

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Anzu asked.

"Because he wasn't with us last night." Honda finished.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have a clue. I do hope he's alright." Grandpa said, with a worried look on his face.

"We'll go look around." Anzu said. "I hope he's alright." Outside, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda split up to look for Yugi. Anzu walked down the street, looking around until she came across an alley. When she looked down it, something caught her eye. She ran down the alley and picked up a duel disk. She gasped, and took the deck out and looked through it. It was definitely Yugi's deck. Yugi wouldn't leave his duel disk lying around. Something must have happened to him. Anzu ran off to find the others.

When Anzu ran up to Jonouchi, he could smell trouble. If Anzu had found Yugi's duel disk, something bad happened to him, and they had to find out what. Together, they found Honda and went back to the game shop to tell Gramps, and to think of a plan.

"First of all," Jonouchi started, "We have to find out exactly what happened to him."

"Great plan, brainiac, but how're we gonna do that?" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yeah," Honda agreed, "Are we just gonna go outside and ask time to do a replay of last night, or something?"

"Good point." Jonouchi whispered, and slouched down in his chair. "It was just an idea. I'm worried about the guy. His duel disk just lying in a deserted alley means trouble, and he may be no stranger to trouble, but it's not like he can fight his way out, or something like that. He's too gentle. And without his duel disk and his deck, he cant even duel his way out. He must feel helpless."

"That's why we," But Anzu didnt finish her sentence, because at that moment, Gramps ran into the room, holding a piece of paper.

"I just found this!" Gramps said. "You should read it!" Jonouchi took the note and started to read it aloud as Gramps left the room.

"If you want to see your friend again, you had better show up this Saturday at the docks at midnight." Jonouchi stopped.

With a slightly strained voice, Anzu said, "Well, Jonouchi. We know what happened now. What can we do about it?"

'What am I going to do?' Yugi asked himself. When he woke up, he found himself lying on a damp stone floor in a dark room with his legs and hands tied behind his back, tape over his mouth, and he was blindfolded. He couldn't move. He could barely even shiver.

_'I have no clue, Yugi. Were at the mercy of whoever brought us here. We can't even duel our way out. We have little hope.'_ Yami answered in his mind.

'Our friends will save us!' Yugi argued.

_'If our friends find us. And they may, too. You dropped the duel disk back when we were captured. Lets hope they find it. It may be our only chance.'_ Then, Yugi heard the dungeon door open.

'What does he want with me?' Yugi wondered.

_'It may have nothing to do with you, Yugi. He probably wants the Millennium puzzle, and my powers. Or he has no clue who you are, and just took us for ransom.'_ Yami answered quietly.

"Welcome, Pharaoh." Said a cold and strangely familiar voice.

_'Yugi, this is too dangerous. Obviously, it's me he wants, so I'm taking over.'_ Yami told him. The puzzle flashed and Yami emerged. He listened as the man above him spoke once more.

"Don't bother screaming, because there's no one to hear you." He leaned down and ripped the tape of Yugi's mouth. "Now, hears how this is going to work. There's only two ways that I can get the power of the Millennium Puzzle. I can win it in a duel, but I'm not going to do that. I can also have the power if you give me the puzzle. I cant take it, you have to give it to me, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get it. I'll ask you before I start. Will you give me the puzzle?" The man asked.

"Never!" exclaimed Yami. "I wont give my puzzle to you no matter what you have in store for me."

" Oh well." The man said. "I asked you nicely, now I see, I'm going to have to get rough. I warned you." The man laughed.

Back at Anzu's house, Anzu lay in bed awake. She couldn't sleep. She was too worried about Yugi. 'I wonder where he is now.' She thought. She walked over to the window and looked out. She could see the dark window of Yugi's room. 'I hope he's not hurt.' It was Friday today, and the note said they had to meet the kidnapper tomorrow. 'Did it have something to do with Yami?' She realized that it probably had everything to do with Yami. Their life went crazy the day Yugi solved the puzzle. She couldn't blame it on Yami, though. It wasn't his fault. "I should have told him how I feel." She scolded herself out loud. Hopefully, the person wouldn't get the puzzle. She knew that if things got dangerous, Yami would take over, and he was too stubborn to give up. She hoped they were all right. "Yugi…! Be okay." She whispered.

Back in the room, Yami lay on the floor, twitching.

"I wont give you my puzzle."He said weakly. He was aching all over from the man hurting him.

"Oh, really?" Said the man. "Well, how about THIS?" Yami yelled in pain again. It hurt too much. He couldn't take much more of this. "Give me the puzzle." The man demanded again.

"Never!" Yami groaned.

"I will have to persuade you some more then." The man said. "I will keep you here as long as I have to. You can't survive more than a few days down here. Now, GIVE ME THE PUZZLE" Yami screamed again, but then the pain faded and he fainted.

"What are we going to do?" Anzu moaned the next day when she, Jonouchi and Honda met the next day at Yugi's house. "I couldn't sleep, knowing Yugi was in danger."

"I doubt any of us slept at all last night. Poor Yugi. I hope he's okay." Jonouchi said sadly.

"Wonder if they want ransom? Honda said, in a worried tone. "We don't have money."

"We'll think of something." Anzu said. "We have to. Were his friends and that's what friends do."

"Well," Honda started. "We'll know tonight, wont we? What the kidnapper wants. I hope we get him back."

"We all do, Honda." Said Anzu sadly.

Back in the dark room, the man spoke to Yami again.

"This can be easy, or this can be even harder. Do you want to see your friends again? You can see them tonight. You can go back to them. Just give me the puzzle. NOW!" The man kicked Yami in the face. He held in his cry of pain. He didn't want to give the man any more satisfaction that he hurt him, again. He already had enough. But the man kicked him again, and Yami couldn't hold his cry in this time.

"You want more?" He asked, and kicked Yami in the stomach. Yami groaned.

"I will never give you my puzzle." Yami muttered stubbornly. "Never."

"Well, then." The man said, trembling with anger. "I guess tonight, I will have to take one of your friends when I win the duel against them. But whom should I take? I think your little girlfriend will do nicely." The man laughed again. Yami gasped. He was going to take Anzu? No! He can't!

"You cant! I wont let you!" Yami shouted.

"Well, give me the puzzle, and there doesn't even need to be a duel." Said the man.

"Are you going to duel Jonouchi?" Yami asked. That was it! His friends could save him!

"Yes, your friend will duel me to attempt to win you back. But it's hopeless. He won't win. And when I win, I will take your little girlfriend. Then we'll see if you're willing to give up the puzzle." The man laughed. "Unless you want to give me the puzzle now. Then I will just give you to your pitiful friends. How about it?"

"I will never give up my puzzle to the likes of you." Yami said as defiantly as he could while trying not to cry from the pain. The man sighed.

"I have warned you many times. You will give me the puzzle." Then Yami cried out again, and the man laughed.

It was midnight, and Jonouchi, Honda and Anzu were at the docks, waiting for the person.

"Were the hell is he?" Jonouchi growled, looking around the docks again. "He's late."

"Calm down, Jonouchi." Said Anzu soothingly. "He'll come."

"He'd better." Said Honda angrily. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Wait, what's that?" Anzu said, pointing to two specks of light coming at them.

"A car!" Honda said.

"Get down." Jonouchi warned. "I'm gonna jump him."

"Oh, that's like you, Jonouchi." Anzu said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah." Honda said to Anzu. "Me and Jonouchi decided that instead of doing what that bastard wants, were gonna just jump him and take Yugi."

"Well, at least someone's got a plan." Said Anzu with a frown on her face. "But who said it was one guy? What if it's ten? Twenty?"

"Then we do what they want." Said Jonouchi. Anzu rolled her eyes again.

Yugi found himself lying in the backseat of a car.

'Where's he taking us' Yugi wondered.

_'To where were going to meet our friends.'_ Said Yami, who was still in control of Yugi's body.

'I know that, but I wonder where that is?' Yugi answered. 'I hope they win though. I don't know how much more pain you can take, Yami.'

'_Not much.' _Replied Yami in his mind. He was still drained from the pain that coursed through his body.

"Your friends aren't here yet, Pharaoh." Said the cold man from the front seat of the car. "I wonder if they chickened out and abandoned you?" He laughed. "I wouldn't blame them." As Yami's mouth was taped shut again, he couldn't answer.

'_Why aren't they here?'_ Yami wondered.

'I don't know.' Yugi replied in his mind.

When Yami and the man arrived at the docks, the man stepped out of the car, and Jonouchi and Honda ran out from their hiding place and jumped on him. The fight soon ended with Honda sitting on top of the kidnapper.

"Well, what do you know?" Said Honda coolly. "Its Yami Bakura."

"Get off of me, fool." Said Yami Bakura, weakly. "I cant breath."

"Well, boo hoo" Said Jonouchi angrily.

"Serves you right" Said Anzu, walking out from behind some boxes. Anzu then ran over to the car to see if Yugi was in it. When she got there, she gasped.

"Jonouchi, come help. Yugi's in the car. He's hurt!" Jonouchi ran over to the car.

"Keep him there, Honda." He shouted over his shoulder as he ran. When he got to the car, he was speechless.

"Yugi," He managed to gasp. "Are you all right?"

" He can't answer, Jonouchi. He's gagged. And tied up. Help me get him out of here and get this stuff off." Anzu said. They both opened the door of the car and lifted hem out so they could untie him.

When Anzu took off the blindfold, Yami blinked a couple of times and looked up at her. Now, more than ever, he wanted to hold her. He wanted to hug her, and somehow tell her how grateful he was for them. But he couldnt. Jonouchithen finished untying his hands. Anzu gently took the tape off his mouth, then walked over to Yami Bakura and kicked him.

"How dare you hurt him?" She said angrily. "How dare you?" She kicked him again.

Yami struggled to get to his feet, but his knees buckled and he fell. Jonouchi caught him before he hit the ground. Anzu rushed over to him, instead of continuing kicking the capturer.

"Are you okay?" She asked anxiously.

"I'll be fine." Yami answered. He tried to get to his feet again, but he fell over onto Anzu. "I just haven't moved for a while. Sorry." Yami said with a sigh.

"Its okay," Said Anzu, blushing. He was still leaning on her, and she was grateful that he couldn't see her blush in the darkness. "I'll help you." She said, taking his arm and putting it around her shoulder so she could support him better. Then she turned to Jonouchi. "Help me get him to the car. He needs to get home." She said, and started to pull Yami to the car they brought. Jonouchi took his other arm, and together, they got Yami to the car. Jonouchi put him into the back seat and Anzu climbed in after him.

"I'm going to go teach that scumbag a lesson he won't forget." Jonouchi said, then walked away. Anzu turned to Yami.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked anxiously. "What did he do to you?" "He wanted my puzzle." Yami replied. He didn't want to tell her too much, as she might cry. "And I wouldn't give it to him."

"Looks like he hurt you." She said, looking at his wounds.

"Yeah, he was kind of angry when I wouldn't give my puzzle to him." Yami looked himself over, only then realizing he was covered in dirt and blood. Anzu moved a little closer to him.

"I'm glad your okay." She said softly.

"I'm glad you guys had a plan." Yami said. "If Jonouchi lost, Yami Bakura might have taken you. I would have given him the puzzle then, because he would have hurt you, and I couldn't let that happen." He said softly.

"It's okay," Anzu said, smiling. "But you wouldn't have given him the puzzle. I know you wouldn't, because I wouldn't have let you."

"Why not?" Yami said, surprised. "He would have hurt you."

"Because, I, I love you." Anzu whispered. "I love you, and I should have told you before this happened."

"I-uh, I love you to, Anzu." Yami whispered back, blushing. Then, he leaned over and kissed her.

Anzu was surprised at first, and almost moved away, but then she relaxed and let him continue, blushing. She felt him slowly move his hand up her back and shuddered as she felt his fingers stroke her hair.

Yami broke away from Anzu when they heard a sudden splash. It seemed, Jonouchi threw Yami Bakura into the water. They saw him walk over to the car with a smirk and climbed into the front seat. Honda jumped in after him, and they all started towards Yugi's house.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Gramps said when Jonouchi helped Yami through the door.

"He'll be fine." Jonouchi answered. "He just needs some rest." Jonouchi helped Yami up the stairs to his room. Anzu and Honda followed. Jonouchi sat Yami down on his bed and Yami fell back and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired." He said with a yawn.

"Go to sleep, then." Jonouchi said. "I've got to go home, but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay." Yami said sleepily.

We've got to go to." Anzu said. Yami opened his eyes and looked at her. He didn't want her to go, but it couldn't be helped.

"Okay. I'll see you again tomorrow too, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll come back tomorrow, too." Anzu said, smiling slightly.

"I'll come back tomorrow too, Yami." Honda said. "Bye."

"Bye, Honda." Yami said.

"See you, Yami." Said Jonouchi, with a wave.

"Bye everyone. See you tomorrow." Yami said again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So how was it? Not bad if I say so myself, but R&R!_


End file.
